With the development of wireless communication technologies, there are multiple wireless networks based on different wireless communication technologies. When a wireless network cannot continue to serve a multimode terminal due to reasons such as a geographical range, the multimode terminal can reselect an access network, and switch a communication mode on the current wireless network to a communication mode on a newly accessed wireless network. The current problem is how the multimode terminal switches the communication mode sensitively.
In the prior art, the multimode terminal judges whether to switch the communication mode according to the signal quality of the current wireless network. When the metrics of the signal quality meet a switching condition, the communication mode of the multimode terminal is switched.
When developing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the prior art.
When a multimode terminal moving at a high speed is frequently handed over between different wireless networks, signals fluctuate dramatically, which causes frequent switching between communication modes and affects the user experience; if the switching delay of the communication mode is increased, a multimode terminal moving at a low speed cannot switch the communication mode sensitively, which also affects the user experience.